1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 5,-alkylsulfonylsteroido[3,2-b]furans, which are useful as antiandrogenic agents, and processes for preparation, method of use and compositions thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Christiansen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,636 issued Aug. 4, 1987 describes antiandrogenic sulfonylsteroidopyrazoles including as EXAMPLE 1 the compound having the structural formula ##STR2## which showed relative binding affinities of 2.1 at 1 hr. and 0.09 at 18 hr. in the rat prostate androgen receptor competition assay and an AED.sub.50 value of 14 mg./kg. orally in the test for antiandrogenic activity in the castrated immature male rat.
Minato U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,486 issued Mar. 11, 1969 describes 4'-methyl-5.alpha.-androst-2-eno[3,2-b]furan-17.beta.-ol acetate ester having the structural formula ##STR3## and states that it is "useful as [an] antiestrogenic agent". The corresponding 17.beta.-ol compound is also described, but no utility thereof is shown.
Orr et al. (Steroids, vol. 3, no.1 pp. 1-12, 1964) describes 5'-methyl-5.alpha.-androst-2-eno[3,2-b]furan-17.beta.-ol having the structural formula ##STR4## No utility is described.
Stefanovic et al. (Tetrahedron Letters No. 36, pp. 3311-3312, 1971) describes 5'-R.sub.2 -estra-1(10),2,4-trieno[3,2-b]furan-17-one having the structural formula ##STR5## wherein R.sub.2 is n-C.sub.3 H.sub.7, n-C.sub.4 H.sub.9, n-C.sub.6 H.sub.13, HOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 or C.sub.6 H.sub.5 and the corresponding 17.beta.-ol wherein R.sub.2 is n-C.sub.3 H.sub.7 but does not describe any biological property thereof.